Vulnerable 2 U
by Scooby176
Summary: Ive added Things I'll Neva Say to Vulnerable to you to make things neater. Michael and Liz have been partnered together for their history assignment which leads them down the 285 south. chap 6 is on its way!
1. In your Eyes

Right this is how I think 'Missing' should have ended, I don't own the lyrics, which were written by Fredo Starr, and I don't own any of the Roswell characters.

* * *

Missing 'in action' Liz's POEM

_**They say this love wasn't meant to be,**_

2 people from 2 different worlds,

It wasn't meant to be,

It must have been fate you was sent to me,

We'll make it through these hard times eventually

Let's stand and fight,

You know we can make it right,

I can see your brown eyes burnin into me,

And your lone heart was meant to be with me,

I know you wanna ride off into the night,

But don't you know you are my light,

I'll take the sunshine with the rain,

Spaceboy heel my pain  
  
(At Crashdown after hours)

"Torn" by Creed is playing

LIZ: Sorry, we're closed. She says wiping the counter when she looks up to see who it is

LIZ: Michael...um, I'm sorry, the kitchen's closed.

MICHAEL: That's all right. I just ate.

LIZ: Um, you know, actually this is for employees only.

MICHAEL: Max told me what happened.

LIZ: Oh...he did?

LIZ: What did he say?

MICHAEL: He said you wrote it all down, Liz.

LIZ: He said that?...What do you want?

MICHAEL: I want you to know it wasn't smart to write all those things down, Liz.

LIZ: Yeah...I know that now.

MICHAEL: I knew it a week ago.

LIZ: Excuse me?

MICHAEL: That was the night I sat at the first booth. Maybe you remember.

(Flashback to a week ago)

MICHAEL: It was late like tonight and you were at the counter...writing.

MICHAEL: Homework?

LIZ: Uh, yeah...a little bit.

MICHAEL: But it wasn't homework, was it?

LIZ: No, it wasn't. Liz knew she couldn't lie very well.

MICHAEL: You could have put us in an awful spot, Liz. Roswell's not exactly the town you want to be unique in, if you know what I mean. You have to know who your friends are. I had to know the risk...so I had to know what your journal said.

LIZ: You took it...

MICHAEL: I never meant for things to get out of control...it's nice to know we have at least one friend in this town.

(Michael gives the journal back to Liz)

LIZ: Does Max know that you...

MICHAEL: No...and you know what would be really great? If you didn't tell him.

LIZ: But why didn't you just destroy this, Michael? Because anyone that found this would know all about you.

MICHAEL: No...they'd know all about you, Liz.

MICHAEL: Thank you for giving me one more reason to envy Max Evans.

(an silence falls between them, which is for a second, but feels like an eternity)

(Michael turns to leave)

LIZ: Michael...

MICHAEL: And you might want to get better window locks...for when your criminals happen to be human.

LIZ: I'll do that, and Michael...thanks.

MICHAEL: well I had to return it.

LIZ: No I mean for reading it and still speaking to me.

(Michael steps towards Liz and now they're on either side of the counter)

MICHAEL: Thought I might as well start speaking to ya (Michael turns again) you know I'm Spaceboy, we haven't found a nickname for Maximillion yet.

Liz tenses for a moment

Michael: you'll have to update your poetry, not that I read it properly.

LIZ: Yeah...good, Michael I wrote that ages...

MICHAEL: Good night Liz, Max is a lucky guy.

Michael leaves

Liz clutched her journal to her chest and walked off, feeling relieved but part of her wanted him to know that she knew who Spaceboy was, she knew who he was to her. It's funny how you can look deep into the eyes of any hot guy you meet but when it comes to the guy you care about, you just stutter and stumble like you've got nothing to say, Liz normally couldn't look into Michael's eyes but that night, she did for one fleeting moment, and what she saw was a life. A life next to him, next to Michael. But she would never look into his eyes again, she would go on, look into Max's eyes and be safe there, not vulnerable to love 


	2. I'll Never Look There Again

_**'How eyes you've barely even noticed now look at nothing but you...and then you begin to wonder...'Liz. **_

Michael sat in the worn out chair that Hank usually sat in but go figure Hank was actually at work and not falling around drunk. This didn't bother Michael though he just sat in front of the T.V, he couldn't stop thinking about his situation as the wheel of fortune spun around for another sap with everything to loose.

What did I see, what was that thing, that sphere? It was something that could lead me home, I know it, it could lead me to my family, not some jerk who...well yeah whatever. Things have been uncertain, ever since we crashed in Roswell for Isabel, Max and me, but they found a family, a life, they don't wanna find home, they just wanna protect the one they got. Well who cares, it's not gonna be protected forever the way max is going. We were gettin along fine, till little miss goody two shoes Parker showed up and Max just had to save her life. If I'm truthful to myself, I'm glad he did, I didn't think he should, what was one human to me, but she's done her best, she hasn't run screaming or told anyone important, but the way she keeps goin with that Journal, writing every little thing down, we're screwed if anyone reads it. She's just so bright-eyed, like yes finally the fairytale is coming true for this small hick town girl. I hated her so much, we could've stayed out of trouble with the sheriff, but no Max had to like her didn't he. Max, lucky bastard, gets the family and the girl. That diary could make trouble for us alien types so I'll just have to sort that one out.

**Later that night**

Michael casually made his way down the street towards the Crashdown café; he saw that the lights were off so he made his way around the back looking around him for any spectators. He finally took his hands out of his pockets to climb up the ladder to Liz's balcony.How weird, this is where she plays out her Romeo and Juliet love scenes, how smultchy, how human.He crept towards her right window and tried to manually open it, once that didn't work he tried the extra-terrestrial way.Liz's room is so typical, schoolbooks, pictures of her and Maria, clothes all neat and tidy. What is that smell? Vanilla and Lavender, like her hair, not that I've ever smelled it. He made his way around the room, looking for any books that were journal-like.Now if I were a journal where would I be...would I be...HERE!...no...would I be here!...no, aha the desk Michael opened the top drawer and smiled at his own brilliance, picking up the diary and putting it under his blue jacket, he snuck out of Liz's window. After climbing down the ladder and walking so far down the street, he saw her coming. See humans, why do they feel the need to keep diaries, yeah write down all the things you don't want people to know in one place, so if anyone picks it up and reads it, you're fucked! Oh well I got it now, some bedtime reading is in order, something I've never done before, bedtime reading. What's that sound? Liz! Oh SHIT! Michael kept low as Liz walked by, Michael starred at her as hard as he could, trying to figure her out, she was the typical town girl, everybody liked her, she's smart, funny, perfect, how annoying is that, but that's what's annoying, she's perfect in an non-annoying way, like she doesn't mean to or she ain't trying. I'm just the misfit, Max thinks he is but he has a sister and a mom and a dad, even if they aren't the biological kind, he has em, he fits in as much as an Alien can in Roswell. I...just...don't. God even the click of her heels ain't annoying, its rhythmic, her hair, jet black, so smooth. Okay now she knows someone's watching, she keeps looking for someone, someone's eyes watching her. I gotta go, I'll return it, it's not like I'm stealing it, I just need to know.

**Really Later that Night**

Michael slept soundly in his bed as the journal lay stuffed under his mattress. Suddenly, in the midst of his sleep, the vision returned to him, like a shot of lightening. He sprung up in his bed, sweat pouring from his brow, he frantically searched for paper and a pencil, and tried to draw the thingPen, pencil, anything come on, I need to put it down on paper before I forget it. Come On! Come On! Okay now draw, for fuck's sake draw, there...what the hell is it? What...Max will know Michael pulled on his clothes and made his way across the living room of his trailer, in the darkness he accidentally knocked over the coffee table. Hank had returned from work earlier and Michael had woken the beast, he heard get up and stumbled to the door of his bedroom. Okay to Max's...Shit! Ouch! Damnit! Oh come on he can't be back from work, please don't get up, please don't get up, please don't get up. Don't open the door, don't open the door.

Hank pushed his bedroom door open with a bang and shouted – you piece of shit, what are you doing waking me up, do you know what time it is? I'm your father, treat me with some respect, do I have to tell you every god damn day not to screw up, well I guess I have to tell you again don't I'. Michael responded in a disorientated manner – sorry I waked you, I'm going out, Michael said as he picked up a sleeping bag and headed out of the door. Hank shouted after him – Wow can't remember the last time sorry sounded like FUCK YOU! God damnit Michael I have to put up with you, no one else will! Michael focused on the picture he held tightly as he walked away from the trailer, too frantic to hear Hank's shouts from behind him, he would pick up the journal in the morning when Hank was passed out. Max will know, Max is perfect too, him and Liz belong with each other, what am I talking about, the picture, the picture Michael made it to the Evans's House, it still looked perfect even at night.

He made it to Max's window and knocked loudly not caring if he woke anyone else but Max up. Michael laid out the sleeping bag and laid down on Max's floor, he closed his eyes but he still couldn't sleep, he knew he would think of one of two things and he didn't want to think of either, the dome would just keep him wondering and she...well he wasn't allowed to think about herJust close your eyes Michael, great now I'm talking to myself, I can't believe he dismissed my vision like that, if he had had it then me and Isabel would have to have another one of those lame meetings and then we'd discuss a course of action, but no why listen to Michael, okay now I'm referring to myself in the 3rd person, sleep time now.

**Next Day at School**

Michael made his way down the hall towards max, who was violently attacking a vending machine, then to Michael's surprise Liz popped upI shouldn't be surprised that she randomly talks to him, she adores him, I hate that Michael saw how she just wouldn't look at him, he tried to catch her eye but no, she just glanced in every other direction but his eye line What have I got something in my eye, am I ugly or something, okay she's trying to explain why she's talking to Max, is she scared of me? It must be she's stuttering like she's got nothing to say and she just refuses to look at me. Okay I've gotta get her out of here before she or max notice how I'm looking at her...Okay that's got her gone, what is with Max? Yeah he said he'd stay away from her and he didn't do that so I can say anything I want to move her along, thinking about it, was it Liz who couldn't look at me or was it me who couldn't look at Liz? Max said he'd stay away from her, I knew he couldn't, how could any guy stay away from her Michael had been reading though Liz's diary and you couldn't pull him out of her world, every line he read had him enthralled. He knew every part of her mind, because she wasn't afraid to write it down, she was braver than he thought. He always saw Liz as the weak one out of the girls at school, but he saw how she was bold enough to write everything she felt, she was an artistic writer, like telling the story of her life was one of the most important things to her. Michael welded his locker shut, no one was getting that diary. Then he passed his art class, which he hadn't attended all year Artistic, brave, this is the type of guy she'd want and the sphere...perfect practice.

**Day After/Art Display**

Great I have practiced and now that sphere is clear, my work is on display I wonder if Liz will see it? Isabel and Max had to rag on me, not today that damn thing could help me get off this god damn planet, I wouldn't miss anything, I wouldn't even care if they didn't come. Okay maybe I would care, but not a lot. I wouldn't miss anything, this world sucks in a big way...maybe I would miss someone...maybe.

** Next Day/ Art class**

Okay so he wants me to draw something else, something else. Well I ain't drawing a statue. I won't draw anything else, they'd analyse it and try to find out what it means to me. I ain't that brave, I don't want them to know me, I guess Liz didn't want me to know her either, but I do. I know every curve of her face, every worry in her head, I shouldn't, no one but her should know. I thought I'd skip the poems she wrote, but they weren't bad, I liked the one about space boy but that's my nickname not Max's, so she needs to change that, if only it were about me, but that is about as likely as Sheriff Valenti helping me with my homework. Anything I draw will be either be cremated or put into my personal welded locker. But I guess I don't need to draw anymore, I know what it is, a geo dome thing or house, but whose?

**Lunch/Picnic Table**

There the aliens sat as Max began his its-not-Liz's-fault speech oh great Liz knows it's gone, oh well, if this is the biggest problem then we're okay. I really didn't expect her to realise it was gone. I know it sounds stupid but I thought I could slip it back before she noticed. I really should have known, but look what she's done, she's told Max, she really wants to help us, or more importantly Max. I need to sort this out.

**Later that Night/Crashdown**

Michael stood across the street from the Crashdown, just looking at her, wiping the counter. That feeling in his stomach got hold of him Okay be brave, just tell her how you feel...no...yes, tell her you took the diary and that you just wanna abduct her and take back to your home planet. Great plan! Look if I'm ever gonna do this it's gonna be now, It won't change anything, but you gotta let her know that you like her, it's not a betrayal of Max, it's not like I expect her to say yeah the freaky alien loves me...did I just say love...I retract that. Okay now I'm getting nervous, I don't like the way she makes me feel, nervous, exposed, I can't take it. Just let her know, go in there, get it over with, give her the journal, go on. Be calm, cool, don't screw up.

**Later that Night/After their conversation**

Michael leaned against the street lamp and was curious to why Liz was coming out of the Crashdown, all dressed up, but she only made her way across the street, to the U.F.O centre. Michael saw Liz straighten herself up before opening the door to the U.F.O centre. Getting perfect for Max. I knew it, I tried, I told her I envied him, I told her about the poem but it was an honest mistake on her part. Why am I so disappointed, so hurt? Was I imagining it or did she have something to say, but I stopped her, why couldn't I just keep my mouth shut, because she makes me stumble with my words. At least she actually looked at me, I did to, I looked right at her and it all flashed before me, a life with Liz, by her side, for one fleeting moment. I'm never gonna look there again, I'll go on find someone else, someone who doesn't make me feel weak, someone who doesn't control me, someone I don't love.

**Next Day/Outside at picnic benches**

She didn't tell Max...me and Liz have a secret, and she said I was a good friend. A good friend, that will have to do, it hurts, but I won't think of her again, ever, she'll be my best friend's girl and that's it. It won't hurt as much once I get used to them being together and they will be together, I can tell, I wish I couldn't. I just have to face it she'll never see me that way. I tried at the Crashdown but nothing just a flash, and that smile. At least I kept cool around her...oh who gives a crap how cool I was? The words still didn't come out, those few words, would that have been so hard...but it was, I have this feeling that not telling will get harder, everyday, but I'll bear it, like I said, that night was the one chance I had, I blew it, I'll deal with it. At least I'll never be vulnerable to her, vulnerable to love


	3. Vulnerable 2 U

Hey thanks for the reviews, this is the part where I say that I don't own any of the characters and tell you its my rewriting of 285 South and River Dog time in series one, Michael/Liz style. Reviews are needed for me to survive so please review. It does help, really. This is Partly Liz's POV and some third person.

* * *

**History Class**

Mr Sommers passionately delivered his speech hardly touching the enthusiasm of the students as glances were passed between them all. Liz Parker seemed to the be the most nosy her eyes were all over the classroom before she lowered her head trying her best not to show her true intentions.

I know I'm not supposed to be looking at Max, Isabel sure doesn't like me looking that way. Her authoritative eyes are just burning into me, making me feel so nervous. Don't look again Liz, she wouldn't be against hurting you and I don't mean in the alien sense because that would be unethical of her. Well, actually the exposure would be the only thing stopping her. I get this feeling like she doesn't like me but then she isn't that all friendly with anyone that she doesn't consider cool. Max does look good today, I can't help looking at him, there's no one else to look at. Michael's not here, I wonder where he is? I keep going over and over what he said to me, how close he came to finding out how I feel, I mean felt. Max seems really into starring at me, he's got a great smile. Why does it feel so empty looking at him? No Liz you're not going there again, leave it. Fate has spoken, you and Spaceboy are never gonna happen.

'**_Daskal with Hausman, Kalinowski with Nell. De Luca with Evans...that's I. Evans. M. Evans is with...Valenti. Papas with Cooney, Parker with...Guerin...'_**

Fate just picked me up and shoved me in the metaphorical fire; I'm burning. Oh god why is the room spinning. Okay focus on the desk. Oh god, Max is stuck with Kyle, Maria's gotta face off with Isabel, and this is turning into a nightmare. I could just make up the answers but then that would be cheating. Just put it off till tomorrow when you can calm down and not break down in front of him or ask stupid questions like what do you like in a girl when it's not even on the assignment. I can imagine being close to him, his black t-shirt creasing as he leans over the counter and kisses me.

**Hallway**

Well Maria, Max and Isabel are NOT happy. Kyle's the only one happy, I'm neither, I'm in limbo, I need to form a plan, a plan of offensive, no a plan of resistance. Liz and Maria congregated outside of the classroom to agonise over their appointed partners.

'Oh could this get any worse,' before she knew it Liz had managed to respond to Maria without even listening to her. Liz clicked back and saw Max approach, and Kyle.

Listening to Mr. Sommers and Kyle, I realized how strange it must be for Max, Isabel, and Michael not to even know their own history. And how scary it would be if anyone discovered it before they did. To not know who and what you are, he must be so scared. This type of questioning probably won't be to Michael's liking. It can't be avoided, I'm going to do this assignment. Its just homework and nothing's going to stop me from doing it. I'm a scientist and no matter what, Michael is Michael, alien or no, his defensive nature can be found it many a male. I'll just have to break it down...for the assignment. Oh Kyle, just please leave max alone! He's become a lot more creepy since we broke up.

**School Parking Lot**

Liz made her way coyly and slowly out of school only to see Michael tearing up the tarmac. She took a deep breath and jogged over to him. Her heart raced as she got near him, her palms got sticky and she bit her lip so hard she almost drew blood.

Liz: Um...Michael?

Michael: What! Oh you

Liz: Look Michael we have this assignment to do together in history, it's a load of questions so anytime you're free just tell me...and uh we could just...yeah

Michael: Whatever Parker, right now I got stuff to do.

Liz: Yeah me to I'm supposed to be getting a ride with Maria.

Michael: She has a car?

Liz: Yeah

Michael: Which one?

Liz: Why?

**A Few Minutes Later...**

Liz: Michael! You can't break into Maria's car, she's my friend.

Michael: Look this is for all alien kind, really you'd be doing me and Max a big favour.

Liz jumped in the car after Michael, extremely uncomfortable for so many reasons.

Liz: This is wrong Michael, but I'm only coming so you don't wreak Maria's mom's car.

Michael: Really? I though you got in the car cause I mentioned Max...

A hint of anger and jealousy escaped from Michael as he mentioned what he thought got Liz in the car...

The tiny worn out red car made its way out of the school lot and sped out of Roswell taking with it two people who had so much to hide in such a small car....

TO BE CONTINUED...


	4. Why can't u be mine?

This is just a short chappie, i have a lot of ideas and little bits of the story I've done, its just taking a while to put together, here it is, thanks for the reviews!Also don't own the lyrics. Luvs and Hugs to the world and if you want the story to go in any direction just let me know, i write for me and i write for you guys.

* * *

Liz kept her eyes on the dashboard and wouldn't look anywhere near Michael. Her hands clasped her knees. He didn't seem bothered by her presence at all. The silence became unbearable for Liz. The continual desert was all she could look at but it would do. So without making eye contact Liz spoke. 

'So...'

'So?' Michael shot back with his couldn't care less attitude which didn't make Liz feel any better, 'something bothering you?'

Liz hesitated before letting him know, 'yes there is! You're driving a stolen car, with me in it,' Liz let out.

'I'm just borrowing it,' Michael said in his usual low sarcastic tone.

'With me in it!'

'You got in Parker'

'For Maria!'

'Yeah, great...So this is the farthest away from home that you've ever been, right?' he said patronising her.

'Yes...I'd say the same for you...I thought we were gonna be friends'

'We are friends, who enjoy silence'

Liz remained silent as Michael scared her slightly, his image, the bad guy. His eyes were concentrating so hard on that black road she thought it would set on fire. Liz couldn't help but look at him inquisitively, she'd always wondered what made him tick. It was the scientist in her that wanted to know what his reasons in life were, it was the teenage girl infatuated that wanted to be the reason. They hadn't been driving long when Michael's stony expression lifted and he pulled into a gas station. He jumped out giving no explanation. Liz had the opportunity to escape now, but part of her didn't wanna leave him. So Liz Parker got out her cell phone and dialled in Maria's number.

Maria was pacing back and forth across the school parking lot with Max and Isabel whispering about the situation.

'Would you please stop whispering, this is a crisis, my life is over as I know it,' Maria almost whimpered.

'I don't see how this has anything to do with us,' Isabel said letting Maria know what she was whispering.

'Oh yes it is, you can get it back right? You've gotta have some power that's like a tracking thing or whatever...' Maria was rambling when her cell went off. She immediately answered it with a 'Hello Maria Deluca soon to be deceased'.

'Maria it's me Liz'

'Liz this isn't a great time....'

'I know I'm in your mom's car'

'WHAT! What are you doing in my mom's car, what? With Michael! Oh Michael kidnapped you...so no he didn't, you got in to protect my car, you know what would have been better if you'd stopped him getting in,' Maria ignored the sudden alertness of the two aliens beside her.

'Maria give me the phone,' Max urged.

'You said he wouldn't get a car,' Isabel shot a sharp look at Max before taking Maria's phone and handing it to him.

Liz was shocked when she heard Max's voice asking her where they were.

'285, heading south,' Liz was confronted with the person she was trying so hard to fall in love with when the other one interrupted them.

'Is that a phone? Jesus Parker! What did you do that for?' Michael said as he tossed her cell phone out into the desert, which threw Liz back.

'I'm sorry I needed to let Maria know and you...you scared me...you scare me, Okay?' Liz grabbed onto her seat as hard as she could.

Michael gave a small laugh and unbelieving smile, 'Just peachy, whatever, you want me to take you back I will, but don't make me the bad guy cause I wanna get off this planet'.

Liz felt the guilt rise up through her body as he stood there waiting to do whatever she asked. His eyes were full and brown waiting for her to make his life even harder. She couldn't do it, she knew she'd never be able to be with him, so she couldn't ruin his dream of getting off this planet.

Liz let out a weak reply, 'lets go'.

Michael was shocked, he hated it when people surprised him, he was all ready to be moody and huff as he drove her all the way back, but she'd got him, he was hers for the taking. I'm gonna play it cool, just get in the car and not breath in too deeply or she'll know that I'm breathing in her cherry skin softener. Why can't you be mine? Why can't I just say it and then you'll tell me everything's gonna be okay, that I don't have to leave. That you don't want me to leave.

'Okay,' Michael said as he got in and started up the motor, he played it cool as they set off again down that road.

**_I'm hopelessly, helplessly wondering,_**

**_how everything got changed around you,_**

**_I'd tell it to your face, _**

**_but you lost your face along the way, _**

**_and i'd say it on the phone if i thought were alone, _**

**_why do things have to change?_**

**__**

**_You're in and out, up and down, _**

**_wonder if you're lost or found _**

**_but i got my hands on you,_**

**_are you stronge enough to toe the line,_**

**_are you gonna make me yours or will make you mine?_**

**_Train 'Hopelessly'_**


	5. If Only U Knew Wot 2 Ask

Thanks to everyone who reviewed. ParkerEvanss you are just so good to me, and Shelaweena, leftwitch, otownroxx, burningchaos and Astra. This chap is more of a Liz and Michael one on one thing, so any suggestions are welcomed and sooo are reviews. Luv Y'all!

* * *

The uncomfortable atmosphere that was Maria's mom's car had softened, as Michael actually wanted to speak. Not socially of course, brooding was his skill and he had honed it well. He wanted to be the friend that Liz had mentioned, well for as long as he was on this stupid planet. He kept watching out of the corner of his eye that she was fidgeting, obviously not as relaxed as him. 

Liz kept glancing over at Michael softly, he'd cooled off from before and she knew that if she didn't speak soon she wouldn't speak for the whole car ride. It would be better that way anyway, it's not like he wants to here what I think. He couldn't care less. Maybe when he said that he envied Max that he envied him because he wanted me not just someone like me. Maybe. It doesn't matter anymore, Max is the one, he's sensible and...and please god just make me love Max. I can't take loving Michael, he just doesn't feel the same.

Michael noticed Liz was tearing up and was not going to watch her cry; he needed to get her mind off whatever she was thinking about.

'So that whole cell thing back there, very James bond Parker,' Michael said cursing he ever said something so lame.

Liz didn't expect him to speak but at least it distracted her from the thought of him. Yeah talking to the guy was helping not thinking about the guy, logical Miss Elizabeth Parker.

'Well I do have my moments,' Liz was modest; Michael was so pissed off because he adored that about her.

'Yeah never would have thought'

'What cause I'm the typical town girl right?' Liz was sick of that label.

Once again Liz shocked him, he felt the need to not be predictable either and so he told the truth, 'No...didn't think you could lie...so I'm scary'.

Liz broke out into a smile, 'yeah...I think it's the hair,' she dared to make a joke but it was said quietly.

'You're not a pretty picture either,' Michael said it in his way but Liz knew he was messing with her, but there was that nagging feeling that he didn't think she was a pretty picture. Liz gave herself a mental kick, she was a smart, pretty girl and she wasn't going to overreact.

She decided to retaliate with some of his medicine, 'thanks I'll have you know my last conquest being Kyle-'

'Of course,' Michael played along with their sarcasm streak. He felt that feeling when he succeeded at having a conversation with her, not in the stomach but in the torso area, happiness he thought it might be.

'Is on the football team,' Liz couldn't help smiling as she finished off her sarcastic sentence but that was just the typical small town girl coming out. He was smiling because of something I said, couldn't ask for more.

'Well I must say I was wrong about you,' Michael said this without taking his eyes off the road because it was all right to say a joke when looking at her but when he said the truth he couldn't.

'Ditto,' Liz said hoping to god he'd look at her, she waited and waited.

They must have drove past twelve cars before he looked at her but Liz was waiting. A rush of adrenaline shot through her and she felt the kind of confidence she hadn't had since she was a toddler and didn't know what shy meant.

She felt brave and worried enough to say, 'Hey Michael do you want me to drive?'

'No that's okay,' Michael said. He didn't feel the adrenaline, he felt the fear. But somehow she made it all better when she asked him, showing that he didn't make a bad choice when he risked looking at her. She'd soothed the savage beast.

'I know you're gonna get annoyed but could you just answer these questions I really wanna-'

'get your homework done' Michael knew her, he'd read everything she had felt, all he had to do to know her completely was to kiss her but he didn't know that. If Michael had known he would have kissed her; his eyes would be closed so he wouldn't have to look at her and she'd know him completely.

'Pretty much, I sure am predictable,' Liz said looking down.

He couldn't believe that the perfection sitting next to him couldn't admit it to herself, she wasn't predictable, she was the most fascinating person he'd ever met, why else would he love her so deeply, 'Hardly...so what's question one?'

Once again he'd got her smiling. Liz dug the paper and pen out of her bag before sating, 'what's your favourite movie?'

'Braveheart,' Michael was direct as usual.

'Who's your favourite relative?' Liz said feeling at ease and liking it.

'Skip that one'

Liz would ask later, she didn't wanna disturb this moment but she saw that look, whenever Michael was lost for words or the rare occasions when he was unsure of himself he got that look, 'favourite ice cream?'

'Pistachio'

'Nice but Vanilla for me...oh yeah you've gotta do this for me as well,' Liz didn't mind being honest even though she cringed slightly for coming off too enthusiastic. Yet he wasn't phased just same old Michael.

'Yeah maybe when I'm not on an alien mission'

'Okay...favourite TV show?'

'Win Ben Stein's money, next?'

'What's the best thing that's ever happened to you?' Liz liked the probing questions better, they were great for her curious scientist nature.

Michael was starting to think Liz gettin in the car was the best thing, not ever, she was at ease with him, you could tell when her back was straight she was tense but now she'd relaxed in the chair and had her back so far down the chair her feet were almost on the edge of the dashboard.

'Nothing yet, you?...wait let me guess finding out Maxwell's secret,' Michael threw in Max's name to see if she would react.

She didn't seem to care, 'not really, oh you were being sarcastic,' Liz laughed lightly at herself.

Michael didn't like it this time, he wanted a reaction, any, and he needed to know how she felt about Maxwell, 'well?'

'I'll tell you later, so...what's your favourite book?' Liz dodged like a pro.

Michael let her answer slide off him and spoke the truth as his eyes kept on the road, 'James Joyce, Ulysses'.

Liz was a little surprised and thought it might be at her expense, 'are you being sarcastic again?'

Michael pulled over, slowly and calmly and with the attitude of I-knew-you-wouldn't-understand, 'what incensed him the most was the blatant jokes of the ones who pass it all off as a jest, pretending to understand everything and in reality not knowing their own minds, page 655...human'.

Liz was tired of him feeling sorry for himself, 'yes I am, and I know what you are?'

Michael turned towards her, smiling sarcastically in wait for her astounding revelation, 'and what is that?'

'You're smart, you're unhappy and you're lonely, I get it,' Liz turned towards Michael and her voice was getting louder.

'really,' the politeness had left the vehicle.

She saw what he thought and let him know what was what, 'you don't think I'm lonely. Striving to be someone is pretty lonely. I'm always what everyone expects me to be...like when everyone expects you to be the bad guy, and you just get so frustrated, we're not wholly different it's just...I'm the good girl'.

Michael was humbled but not enough, 'okay you get it...you talk too much'.

Liz sat straight, 'you talk too little,' she said with concern.

Michael needed to break the deep and meaningful crap, 'stop ''Dr. Phill''ing me Parker,' he said as he got back on the road.

Liz saw how he deflected her caring about him with sarcasm and the occasional joke, she'd play along for now, 'fine...favourite song?'

'Let's see,' he said playing with the radio, 'in the air tonight-'

'Phil Collins'

Michael was impressed but hardly showed it, 'good Parker, I'm teaching you'.

'But I already knew'

'Your point being?'

She smiled, giggled and looked down at her question sheet. The question filled her with hope and dread, 'have you...have you ever been in love?'

Michael looked at her, his head whipped around as soon as he'd understood. He was silent but his mind searched for the best possible answer, the one that wouldn't scare her away. He wasn't gonna take the easy way out anymore, and treat her like shit. He needed to be her friend, he needed to say the right words at exactly the right moment. Liz wouldn't look at him, she knew what his answer was gonna be, in her mind anyway, he was gonna say no, straight forward and blunt like him. She couldn't look up from her sheet and she put on her strong face, the one that showed her determination to make it through any situation. Michael studied her face but couldn't put himself on the line.

'Wouldn't know'

It was Liz's head, which shot up this time through curiosity, and that other feeling she had.

'What do you mean?'

'I don't know what love feels like,' Michael lied as he looked her straight in the eye.

Liz moved on, slightly hurt but thinking the answer would never have been what she wanted, 'what's your favourite place?'

'You first, I think we've heard enough from me'

'Okay um my balcony'

'Mine too,' Michael joked but half of what people say when they joke is true, I heard that somewhere.

Liz couldn't help chuckling, 'you can't have my balcony'.

'well there's no need to get all second grade about it, Parker'

'whatever, just tell me'

'Okay the desert'

'see that wasn't so hard, right, what do you need most?'

'These questions are really stupid'

'I'm not in disagreement'

Maria's car started to choke. It spluttered and spitted and gave warning of the car's inevitable break down.

'Oh no don't do this, how do I stop it from doing this?' Michael yelled to Liz.

'I have no idea I've seen Maria hit it a few times but that's it,' Liz said as panic spread across their faces.

The car came to a shuddering halt.

'I think I can answer that question now' Michael said as if he'd expected this to happen.

'what are we gonna do?' Liz said as Michael opened his door.

He leaned back in and said, 'I don't know about you but I'm gettin some sleep'.

Liz followed Michael as he crossed the road to the pink neon Aladdin Motel.

To Be Continued...


	6. I Don't Want U 2 Leave

This is a chap dedicated to those who reviewed burningchaos, Virginie Parker Evans and forever a princess. reviews are always welcome! Luv Y'all!

* * *

The two teenagers on an alien mission entered the lavishly decorated Aladdin Motel suite, their faces filled with horror or disgust, could be either one.

'Oh my god, its...so-' Liz didn't wanna say, it would make it real.

'Tacky? Its warm deal with it,' Michael got over it pretty quickly and sat on the bed.

Liz wanted to show that she could get over it just as quick, 'I'm dealing, I am'.

'Yeah Poor Parker stuck in the socially unacceptable highway motel,' Michael unleashed his words and regretted it the moment he did.

Liz was not in the mood and let it all go, 'Michael shut up! Obviously I didn't make it all kinds of clear, I don't like being away from my parents, or being in a stolen car and that includes calling it borrowing, I also don't like that I'm hungry, tired and stuck in the middle of nowhere so your sarcasm could take a break'.

'I think I saw some vending machines outside; I'll get you something,' Michael said almost shyly. He left the room as Liz sat on the bed hugging herself with a less than happy expression on her face.

Max drove on hard as Isabelle and Maria bickered, he was getting tired of this. The girl he had risked everything for was being thrown into this dangerous situation he had sacrificed his love for her, to keep her out of.

A few minutes later Michael came back in, he shut the door sharply and dropped the vending machine feast of potato chips, candy bars and sodas onto the satin-sheeted heart shaped bed.

'Here,' Michael said huskily before settling himself in an overly comfy fur chair.

'Thank you,' Liz said quietly.

'Too bad there's no Tabasco's sauce'.

Liz didn't 'yeah too bad, look I'm sorry for snapping at you'.

As Liz's eyes finally took themselves away from the bed sheets and met his Michael was unprepared and went defensive when there was no need, 'that's all right I've had worse…and uh I'm…'

Liz let a small smile appear across her lips and she interrupted him in her reserved glee, 'sorry?'

'Yeah that, just really wanna get there,' Michael spoke truthfully before sipping his Pepsi.

'How come this is so important to you?' Liz wanted to know everything there was to know about Michael Guerin.

Michael stretched as he stood up and took a look out of the motel window, not looking her way as he said, 'this could lead me home. Max and Isabel they're okay here, they have a home and that's all good for them…but there's gotta be something better out there for me than Roswell, New Mexico'.

Liz let out a slight go-figure laugh.

'What's so funny?' Michael said looking at her a little hurt but hardly showing it. He came across as angry.

Liz didn't wanna make him angry, god knows what he could blow up or say to hurt her, 'just thinking how I always wanted something to happen to make my life more exciting, you just want somewhere to call home'.

'Yeah Parker you've got me all figured out,' Michael threw his sarcasm at her.

There it was something said to hurt her, Liz let it go, 'good then you can figure out the sleeping arrangements'. Liz smiled in her determination not to rise to his baiting of her.

Michael swallowed hard as he saw she wasn't gonna bite back, she was being nice again which was annoying as hell, Michael chose to do the same. Be nice. Okay here it goes. He was almost timid as he said, 'we could share…nah it's okay I got the floor'. Michael couldn't believe he'd suggested it, she'd see it right there how much he wanted her, how much he wanted to hold her.

'No it's fine, we can share,' Liz said quickly as her nerves took too large a hold of her.

Michael was quit taken aback as she suggested the possibility of him being within close proximity to her. Maybe it would be too much; Michael didn't know if he could control himself around her. Michael found himself doing things for her; buying her food, offering to drive her home, it was weird.

He could see it, she had taken him over again, she was good he had to give her that. Well done, Parker. Michael watched as she moved under the covers and waited as he did the same. So he hit the lights and got in.

They both lay on their backs staring at the ceiling in the darkness pondering over the invisible divide between them and the mountains they'd have to cross to get over it. Liz could feel the fear of being close to him envelope her. She tried to control her trembling body; her concentration was broken when he spoke.

'Liz,' it was said so quietly and quickly as if him saying it would have broken her name.

'Yeah,' Liz pushed out.

'You forgot the someone,' Michael said his vulnerability showing; he held it out for her to either accept or throw away. This being hard for him forced him to close his eyes in the darkness.

She didn't understand but was clamed by his words, 'what?'

Michael said it as if it were almost a joke, 'there better be a someone with the somewhere called home'.

It broke Liz's heart to hear those words, he needed to know that someone loved him; he needed to know that she loved him and now was the time. Liz was gonna do it, she was gonna tell him, even if he didn't love her back, she wanted to give him comfort in the darkness, 'Michael there's something I gotta tell you'.

Michael had decided on sleep, 'can it wait I'm tired?'

'Sure…Michael it can't,' Liz almost took the easy option of not saying it, letting it pass but not this time. So Liz got out of bed and turned the light on. She stood there by the motel door, shaking, obviously a little nervous but with a lost look of determination on her face. Her feet wouldn't stay still; she bobbed up and down while she went from the balls of her feet to her heels as she waited for Michael to adjust to the light and shift to sit comfortably on the end of the bed.

'Okay,' Michael said giving her the signal to say her piece. He was unsure of what it might be, it seemed important to her so naturally he was worried.

'You know my journal and the things I wrote in there, well…spaceboy is you and-' Liz started speaking whilst looking everywhere she could but at Michael.

Michael was too tired for her to be all apologetic she had him worried for a moment that it might be something important, 'you don't have to be embarrassed cause you got the name wrong'.

Oh god here it goes. He's gonna know and after this moment I can't ever take it back. I'm okay with rejection, really. Okay that's a lie and that's not what I'm doing this evening. Goodbye Michael.

Liz stopped him right there, 'I didn't Michael…I know what Max and Isabelle sometimes calls you, I knew exactly who I was writing those things about and I meant every word…it just never seemed the right time to tell you that I really care about you and…I don't want you to leave…ever…I completely understand that you don't feel the same and that's fine just don't…don't tell anyone that I…said this but I just needed to say that,' Liz said taking a deep breath, her eyes on the brink of tears and her voice short for oxygen. She was shaking uncontrollably, her grip rapidly leaving her.

Michael processed what she had said, it was real, it was happening, she had just said what he had wanted to hear. Michael's hand slid around her neck and pulled her in. Liz let him. He had rushed towards her in the importancy of it all. He needed her and she wanted him, it worked. Liz's fingers gripped his sides and his hands slid through her hair. His mouth taking what they wanted. Liz was lost in him. Michael couldn't believe the taste of her lips, the softness, the release he found in her. Liz kissed back with all her soul, it was real, it was happening, they were happy.

Liz lay content in Michael's arms, whilst Michael held the most important person in his life…

To Be Continued…


	7. Decisions

This is to AllisonCameron, shelaweena, sleepy26, Ellen, Lauren and Saraofthedead, thanks for reviewin.

* * *

Max and Isabelle stood in complete silence as Maria rummaged in her car. Yes they had found it and the two teenage aliens let their eyes meet as before they both looked in the direction of the Aladdin Motel, Max swallowed hard hoping that the tinge of jealousy deep in his lower abdomen area was just his imagination working over time. Isabelle was worried that once again the humans had infiltrated the now seemingly weak willed affections of her alien family. Isabelle had no problems with this girl, on her own she was perfectly tolerable for at least ten minutes but the way she had Max wrapped around her pinkie really made her wanna puke. Isabelle's look of worry was mostly for Max, she knew him well enough to know what he was thinking, she knew though in her mind that it was an impossibility. Maria rambled on in the background about the damage done to her mom's vehicle before she realised she was alone, spotting her alien buddies she quickly jogged over to them as they approached the motel's desk and overly slimy desk clerk.

The middle aged unwashed hick looked up and smiled, it was not pleasant, 'You wanna a room?'

Isabelle looked at both of her accomplices and gave her expression somewhere between quizzical and disbelief.

'Look little man, this girl to my left probably talks in her sleep as she can't stop when she's awake and him he snores so no I would not like a room, what I would like is to know which room my brother is staying in as he has inadvertently forgotten his homework assignment and I have so kindly driven all the way out here to give it to him'.

'Wow, that's dedication,' the Clerk shot up in his congealed innocence.

'Yeah he's a hard worker,' Isabelle said not in the mood for games.

'Well what's his name?'

'Guerin, Michael Guerin,' Isabelle's smile had now returned from its long vacation.

Max smiled, 'smooth'.

'Well what can I say, I always get what I want'.

Michael and Liz couldn't sleep there was just too much possibility in the air, they were together, they felt the same, too many words needed to be uttered. The flashes they had seen of each other. Liz held him tighter when she saw the way Hank had treated him. Michael held Liz harder when he Max saving her life, Michael wanted her to see him, he tried his best to let her see all of him but it was too much they had to let go. They broke away.

'Michael what are we gonna do now?' Liz said in the darkness.

'We're…look I…I can't lose Max as a friend but I'll tell him and it'll all work out,' Michael was reaching for answers in his monotone voice.

'Okay,' Liz said comforting herself as she pulled him to her, they rested once more but not for long. The door swung open and the light came on. There they were, exposed for all the wrong people to see.

Immediately they broke away and neither wanted anyone to know yet both felt hurt when the other acted so distant. Isabelle gave a half smile, Maria was stunned, Max was…well let's just say he wasn't thoroughly delighted to see them in such an intimate position.

Michael stood and stretched, they both smiled weirdly at the new arrivals and all were silent till Maria eloquently said, 'what the hell is going on?'

'Look its not what it looks like…'Liz began and Michael shot her a look. Max saw, Liz saw.

'Of course not,' Isabelle said matter of factly while enjoying Liz squirming but that was only amusing for so long and she could tell Max was about to burst, 'okay well…how about we discusss the whole Atherton trip Michael'.

'What's there to discuss I'm going, I stole her car and you followed us, well done by the way,' Michael said sitting back down on the bed.

'How about we discuss what you two were doing!' Max shouted before heading towards Michael. Michael stood and Isabelle held her brother back.

'Calm down, nothing was going on…' Michael took one last look at Liz before saying, 'what would I want with her, she's yours ain't she?' Michael made his way through the gang and out the door.

Max calmed down and the awkward tension ensued. Maria approached Liz and with comforting intentions, 'hey interesting choice'.

'Maria now is not the time,' Liz said as Max and Isabelle left.

'Liz's ideal man, the first quality needed Bob would be that he lives far, far away,' Maria said as she put her arm around her best friends shoulder and escorted her out of the tacky motel room, Liz smiled, 'secondly she'll take bad boys for 200'.

The gang were silent on the journey to Atherton's, Liz sat in between Maria and Isabelle, not exactly fun, fun, fun. Isabelle could see the dilemma in front of her. She could stand by brother one Max and make Liz miserable or stand by brother two Michael and help get those crazy kids together. Now which one Max or Michael, tell them to stay away from her or pull a matchmaker on the couple. Isabelle saw something that touched upon the emotions she liked to hide from the world. She saw, as Maria looked out of her window and Max concentrated on the road that Michael's hand dropped behind his seat and this may have been no decision making action but when Liz's hand lightly touched his fingertips Isabelle rolled her eyes and knew what she was gonna do.

Michael could feel her fingers on his but he pulled away, if they found anything at this house he was gonna leave, but he wasn't so sure anymore. Liz sat back disappointed in her seat. She could see all that grief and pain being experienced for nothing…because he was gonna run away from it all.

Michael looked in the rear view mirror and could tell he'd pissed her off. He took a deep breath and remained content to be in limbo till they all got out of the car till then he wasn't making any life altering decisions on that he had decided. But it crept back, she crept back and he knew then and there that the feeling would never leave him.

To Be Continued…


End file.
